Drabble Collection: HashiMada Minibang
by Unchainedkogitsune
Summary: So, I lost my drabbles on Tumblr after deleting my old blog. But, I have rewritten them, so they're hopefully better now. And they will be safe on my FF account because I never delete my drabble collections on FF.
1. In The Rain

**Summary:**

Madara was at her breaking point, with no-one else to turn to. Finding her alone in the rain, Hashirama wished that everyone could see how wonderful the Uchiha truly was.

**Pairing:** HashiMada

**Length:** Words

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N and Warnings: **

The warnings are for genderbending the characters. Theme is "Hurt and Comfort". Italics are Madara's thoughts, or what she's heard from people whispering.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She had found herself alone, outside in the stormy weather. Her hair fell over her face, sticking to pale cheeks, but Madara ignored it. Her mind was occupied with other things, her own thoughts turning against her as they often did.

_Monster, she's no better than a beast. She's just a murderer, she lives only for hatred and lies._

_She wants to enter us in another war. Such a paranoid little girl…_

After all she had done, she didn't think she would be able to continue, not like this. Even if she tried, what was the use of this? She heard all of the rumours, and she couldn't help but to listen when people whispered as she walked by.

_Her hands are stained with blood. She's mad with power. It's to be expected though. Women cannot handle power. She was only a woman after all._

Hands moving up to her ears, Madara wasn't sure if she was screaming, or if it was just her mind. But her thoughts continued to move on, reminding her of the whispers she had heard, listening at doors.

Was this really what they thought of her?

_Hashirama is the perfect leader, and such a wonderful woman. She's so modest and soft-spoken. She does not deserve to have to deal with such a tainted, rotten woman…_

_Madara is going to ruin her. She always ruins everything she touches…_

No, that wasn't true, it couldn't be. Hashirama had always treated her so kindly, and assured the Uchiha that she had been doing a good thing for the village. But, was it all a lie…? Were those whisperers right?

_Madara will only bring the village down. She will taint Hashirama, and the village. _

_She's a monster._

_Didn't you hear what she did to her own brother? She murdered him just to steal his eyes. And for just a bit of power._

_How low… what a monster that woman is._

_How is she still a leader…?_

The rain suddenly stopped, causing Madara to look up. She gasped as she met the warm smile that could only belong to Hashirama. The Senju had held an umbrella over the raven-haired woman's head.

"You're going to catch your death, Madara…" The brunette murmured, her expression becoming concerned as she brushed the Uchiha's soaked hair from her face. Madara remained silent, though she flinched slightly as she felt the warm wetness in her eyes.

"Oh, Madara," Hashirama wrapped her arms around the Uchiha woman, holding her close. "It's okay," She stated softly. "Don't listen to them. You're Uchiha Madara, you're the strongest person I know."

Shifting back, Hashirama looked to Madara, giving her a smile. Her words had been sincere, and she hoped that Madara would listen to her. The woman deserved better, and Hashirama only wished that people would see what she saw in Madara.

Without Madara, after all, Konoha would never have existed in the first place. If only people would remember that.

"Let's get you out of the rain, anyway. And we can take a bath together…~" Holding onto Madara's hand, she led the smaller female back into the warm.


	2. Riverside Confusion

****Summary**:**

Hashirama didn't mean to end up spying on her best friend as "he" bathed in the river… and she really didn't mean to discover Madara's little secret so soon.

**Pairing: **HashiMada

**Length****: **546 words

**Rating: **NSFW (?)

**A/N and Warnings: **This drabble will contain fem!Hashirama and fem!Madara. There will also be some mention of crossdressing and also of female nudity. This is for the "Secrets and Lies" theme.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She had sensed his chakra when wandering through the forest. Hashirama had been looking for the Uchiha leader- they had quite a few things they needed to discuss. Though, Hashirama had to admit to herself that she just wanted to see him again.

Giving a relieved smile, she went to follow the sense, though she got a little confused as she reached the banks of the river. Though, a blush had come to her cheeks as she realised that Madara might be bathing, when she found the Uchiha's clothing set upon a rock.

It was wrong, so wrong, but she couldn't help but to imagine him without clothing. But he was her best friend. She couldn't seriously be having such thoughts about her best friend, even if she did feel like what she felt was more than just friendship.

But, what if he felt the same for her? It was unlikely, she knew this well. She wasn't even sure if the other was interested in romance- he'd never shown much interest in anything but fighting and power.

But a girl could dream, she supposed.

However, as she went to peep out of the bushes, the sight she found was not one she had expected.

A woman was bathing in the river, her raven locks cascading down her pale back. Water trailed down the woman's slender form. Hashirama had realised that she had been staring, but she couldn't help it. The woman's skin was covered in many scars, almost giving her skin an intriguing pattern.

Altogether, this woman was one that Hashirama found beautiful, in such an interesting way.

As she glanced to her face, Hashirama gave a soft gasp- she looked just like Madara! She never even knew Madara had a sister, and more importantly, no female Uchiha had ever been spotted on the front lines in the Warring States Era. Was this even an Uchiha…?

But, the woman turned around, giving a slight growl as she moved to cover her breasts. "What are you doing out here?" Her voice was low, and Hashirama gave a gasp as the voice registered in her mind.

"M-Madara…?!" She spluttered. How could this be? Madara had always had an air of power and toughness… yet she looked so delicate. Then again, the scars and the chakra… she surely couldn't be mistaken.

But she still couldn't believe it.

Madara had been keeping a secret from her for many years. Everything she had known... well, she didn't really know how to react. The Uchiha gave a soft huff, glancing away. "You caught me," She stated with a huff, staring at the other calmly. "You better not tell anyone."

"But why…? Why did you hide yourself?" Hashirama asked, averting her gaze as the Uchiha left the river to retrieve her clothes.

"My clan wouldn't accept it if I accepted my femininity," Madara responded, shaking her head. "Unlike you, my clan would never accept a woman into their leadership. Hikaku is the only living clansman who knows… so you better keep this a secret…"

Hashirama gave a smile. "Don't worry, Madara, I won't tell a soul," Reaching out to catch the other's hand as she walked past, she looked into Madara's eyes, determined to show her sincerity.

"Your secret is safe with me."


	3. Mixed Messages

**Summary: **Madara wonders if what she has with Hashirama is actually love… or if it's merely lust.

**Pairing: **HashiMada

**Length:** 424 words

**Rating:** NSFW

**A/N and Warnings: **Theme is "Love & Lust".  
>Fem!Hashi and Fem!Mada as with most of my drabbles. This one also contains some sexual content.<p>

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Staring at Hashirama's back, Madara sighed lightly, reaching out to brush her fingers over a scar across the other's tanned skin. Giving a soft sigh, she furrowed her brow slightly.

She was here, with the other, but was this just another fling? Or was there truly something more to their relationship than the heated nights of passion, where clothes were shed and bodies came together?

Shifting slightly, she pressed herself against the other's back, hands moving to cup the other's breasts, running her fingers over the soft flesh, before brushing across Hashirama's nipples. Pressing her lips to Hashirama's shoulders, Madara didn't even notice as the other woke up.

Hashirama turned to face the other, giving the other a slight smirk. "Feeling affectionate now?" She asked softly, shifting so she was straddling the other. Madara glanced up at the other, her cheeks flushed with pink. But, she had no time to protest as Hashirama's lips claimed hers.

Running her hands over Madara's skin, Hashirama admired her lover's soft skin, pulling away to press her lips across the other's flesh. Moaning out softly, Madara moved her hands to tangle in the other's hair, leaning up her head to let the other kiss and bite at her neck.

Giving a sly grin, Hashirama let her hands move down, slipping into the other's panties. Madara gave a soft huff, though she moved her hands over Hashirama's body, cupping the other's butt and giving a light squeeze.

Hashirama moaned out softly, though she looked down at the other, slipping a finger into Madara's entrance, gently brushing against her clit. The Uchiha moaned out, arching her back slightly as the other moved her finger in and out.

Madara's moans were very enticing, and Hashirama wanted to hear more of them. Adding a finger gently, she continued to thrust her fingers into the other. Moving her free hand, she cupped the other's breast, pressing her lips to the other nipple. Sucking lightly, Hashirama smirked as she had the other squirming with pleasure underneath her.

Eventually, Hashirama could feel the other tensing up slightly, and she brought the other to orgasm. Crying out the Senju's name loudly, Madara arched her back again as she hit climax. Moving her fingers away, Hashirama lay beside the other, though she pulled the other close to her, giving a sultry smile.

"Now, it's your turn~"

Madara didn't know if it was love or lust, but either way, as she moved to pleasure the other, she didn't care.

Lust or love, she had never felt so good.


	4. Damn Orca

**Summary:** Madara was constantly surprised by Hashirama's boldness. And why did the orca keep following her around?

**Pairing: **HashiMada

**Length: ** 622 words

**Rating:** NSFW (mildly?)

**A/N and Warnings:** Theme is "Alternate Universe". Sexbent muses and very AU situations. The only actual "sexual" thing depicted is the attention that Hashirama pays to Madara's breasts.

/This AU is a crossover, based off of the Mogeko game known as "Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea". If you wanna know how things are, I have a few picture guides to how they look in this AU.

**Picture guides - **Hashirama's is **_here( . /7cd58004dcc6dd665f386eadbfaf8eb6/tumblr_na1zki8j5e1taj5u2o1_ )_** and Madara's is**_ here( . /fb02c7ba5c73645b2f2b0656de2168f0/tumblr_naknegtVJg1taj5u2o8_ )_** (Notice- Whilst in the drawing Hashirama is male, in the fic Hashirama will be female.)  
>Basically Hashirama and Madara are gonna be human in form, but they have features of the creature they are (e.g. Hashirama will have some features of an orca and Madara will have sharkish features)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Madara paused as she approached the sunken ship, giving a slight growl as she felt the water currents shifting slightly. The shark had sensed her pursuer around an hour ago, and now it was starting to bug her.

She just wanted to do her mission and get her reward.

"I know you're out there, show yourself," She growled, staring out into the water behind her. Suddenly, she swam back as suddenly a figure had appeared, dangerously close to her. Before she could make any moves, she realised who it was.

An orca, a rather busty brunette, stood smirking at the other, hands on her hips. "It's been a while, Madara~" She chirped, swimming closer to the other. "I spotted you when on patrol, so I decided to come and say hey."

Madara grumbled, but she looked to the orca with a slight frown. This orca was one she knew. A strange orca, who was friendly to her. But friendly or not, the shark still couldn't bring herself to trust her. Orca liked to play games, but the games they played never boded well for the unfortunate creatures that the orca decided to actually play with.

"Hashirama," Madara sighed lightly, shaking her head. "What are you doing here?" Hashirama blinked slightly, confused by the other's hostility. She actually liked the shark woman, but Madara was always so harsh towards her.

"I just wanted to come check up on you, see how you're doing~" The orca stated with a nod, moving to swim around the other, only to embrace her from behind, hands moving over the shark's breasts, giving a thoughtful hum.

"I think Miss Mada has been using magic to make her boobs look bigger," Hashirama gently groped the other's chest, smirking slightly as she pressed her lips to the other's neck, where the flesh met the shoulder. "Is that because you're jealous of my breasts? Because you don't need to be."

Madara's cheeks went pink, and she stuttered out her excuse. "I-I did not! And even if I did, it's none of your business!" She huffed, moving away from the orca. Hashirama pouted a little, and silence fell for a few moments before the orca started laughing loudly.

"Ah, man, Madara," She smiled as she met her friend's gaze. This was why she liked the shark so much- she was so adorable when flustered, and Hashirama lived to fluster her beloved shark friend.

Madara huffed again, and Hashirama moved closer again, pushing Madara's shirt off of her shoulders, slowly moving down to reveal the shark's pale breasts, clad in a black lace bra. Giving a grin, Hashirama squeezed the flesh gently, leaning forwards to press kisses over the top of them.

"You don't need to use magic, you know," The orca mused softly. "I actually like your breasts just the way they normally are. They're adorable~" Moving up to kiss Madara on the lips, she started to swim off, waving her hands.

"Ah, I must go now. My brother will get angry if I skip out on my work again," Hashirama laughed. "I'll see you around, Madara~ And I hope to see you rocking your beautiful natural body. No magic for me, okay?" With that, the orca had disappeared into the depths.

Madara frowned slightly as the other swam up, moving to pull her clothes back on. Her cheeks burned with a blush, and she cursed the damn orca for making her feel this way. She had used a bit of magic, but now the other had spoken up about it, the shark woman was more embarrassed, though what Hashirama had said intrigued her.

Why was she feeling so flustered by that, and was she hoping to see the brunette again soon?


	5. Caught With The Passion

**Summary:** In this game of cat-and-mouse, one can't help but to have a little fun along the way.

**Pairing: **HashiMada

**Length: ** 722 words

**Rating:** NSFW

**A/N and Warnings: **Theme is "Alternate Universe". Sexbent muses and very AU situations. This AU is one where Madara was an experiment escaped from a facility, and Hashirama's the agent sent to catch her. There is a sex scene here so yeah.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Maybe she shouldn't have punched her pursuer's comrade in the face, but she didn't want to be caught.

Rushing through the streets and up the fire escape into an abandoned apartment, she hadn't expected the other to catch up so soon. But, here she was. Cornered by the agent, Madara growled at the other.

"I'm not going back, and you cannot make me," She responded with a hiss as Hashirama approached her. The Senju was pissed, not in the mood to deal with the escaped experiment and her tricky ways.

Moving forwards, she grabbed the other's shirt and pulled her forwards. Madara tried to pull back, but as the other slammed her lips against hers, the experiment couldn't help but to kiss back.

Maybe she could have a bit of fun with this agent.

Hashirama slammed the smaller female against the wall, unbuttoning the other's shirt hastily, revealing the other's breast. "Not wearing a bra?" She smirked slightly, and Madara just gave a slight shrug.

"Didn't have time to dress properly today, I had you and your idiot brother on my ass," Madara responded, moving to bite at the other's neck. Hashirama moaned out softly, before grabbing the other's breasts, gently squeezing Madara's breasts.

"Shut up," She growled, moving her mouth to return the bite, sinking her teeth into the other's pale flesh. Madara gasped out, shifting her hips against the taller female before giving a grin to the other.

Hashirama moved the other to the bed, pushing her down before crawling on top of the smaller female before attacking the other with more kisses, nipping lightly at the skin with eagerness.

Moving her lips down the other's pale flesh, she pushed the other's pants down. Continuing to kiss over Madara's stomach, she stopped just above the navel, kneeling down before the other. She pushed a finger into the other's entrance, gently poking at Madara's clit. Grinning when the younger woman moaned out, Hashirama continued to move her finger before adding another.

Madara felt her body heating up, and she was getting wet down below. It was almost exciting, to be doing such things with her enemy. But she couldn't help to moan out and squirm slightly as Hashirama continued to pleasure her with her fingers.

But, it seemed Hashirama wanted something in return for the pleasure. Moving back to pull off her own pants, she shifted so she was top-to-tail with the other, and the brunette gave a soft command.

"Give and you will receive," She stated, before pushing her fingers back in gently to make sure she was wet enough before she kissed over the other's inner thighs, moving closer to Madara's womanhood.

Madara just gave a soft chuckle, moving her hands over the other's inner thighs, leaning up slightly to brush her tongue across the other's womanhood, causing Hashirama to shudder and moan out. Encouraged, she started lapping at the other, making sure to brush ever so slightly against the other's clit.

Hashirama responded by pushing her tongue into Madara's entrance, gently thrusting it in and out of the younger woman's womanhood. Madara moaned out softly, though she continued to pleasure the other with her tongue, hands over the other's thighs, gently scratching at the tanned flesh.

Pleasuring each other with their tongues, it became almost a race to see who could get the other to climax first. Hashirama gave a soft smirk before humming lightly, sending the vibrations to the other's clit, paying more attention to Madara's sweet spot. After a short while, she could feel the Uchiha's body tensing up, and made sure to keep working on the other,

Madara felt her whole body tense up before orgasm finally hit her. Calling out the other's name as she arched her back, the woman panted softly before continuing to lap at Hashirama. She had to get the other to climax too, and she was soon rewarded as Hashirama moaned out her name, orgasm washing over them.

Moving away from the other and laying on the bed, Hashirama panted softly as she recovered from the pleasure. But Madara silently thanked her quick recovery as she reclaimed her clothing. Kissing the other on the cheeks, Madara moved to the windowsill, giving a salute before leaving. "See you later~"

Oh, how she did love these little games of cat and mouse.


	6. Tranquil as the Forest But a Fire Within

**Summary:** Sometimes, even Hashirama loses her patience with Madara.

**Pairing: **HashiMada

**Length: **173 words

**Rating:** NSFW

**A/N and Warnings: **Sexbent characters. NSFW warning for violence. Also there is a darker side for Hashirama in this drabble. Theme is "Mokuton & Katon", and this drabble kinda focuses more on the Mokuton side of things.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sometimes, even Madara forgets that Hashirama had limits to her patience.

One misplaced insult about Hashirama's deceased brothers during a fight, and Madara could feel her limbs being crushed as huge vines of Mokuton wrapped around her body. Screaming out as she felt her ribs snapping slowly, Madara tried to struggle more, but the branches held fast. Coughing up some blood, she looked to Hashirama, fearful.

Hashirama's eyes were narrowed as her hands were clasped, encouraging the vicious branches to tighten with Madara's struggles.

And then the vines wrapped around her throat. Madara stared at the other with fear, but she couldn't even think, couldn't even breathe. She choked quietly, before her mind finally started working again.

Flaring up her chakra, she used a flame jutsu, breaking free of the vines.

And then their blades clashed again, though Madara was careful not to let her guard down again.

As much as her flames would burn the wooden vines that would ensnare her, the feeling of being crushed would always cause Madara to fear.


End file.
